Love in the Shadows
by Shaddie's Fan
Summary: Amy can't catch Sonic without help. Shadow to the rescue! Who will be the one with a happily ever after? And what's Amy's makeover?
1. Run While You Can

Hi, people! I've been reading your stories for weeks and wanted to write something of my own. This is my first story! So don't you DARE not to R&R…or the bunny gets it.

* * *

_Love in the Shadows_ by Shaddie's Fan

Chapter One: Run While You Can

She chased him like always. Her fragile legs moved fast enough for the girl to trip over them and skid for miles without stop. Amy huffed and wailed at how difficult it was to keep up with Sonic.

"Wait, Love! Wait for meee!" she squeaked, rolling forward to catch him.

Sonic looked back, noticing her evil hammer sticking out of a pocket. "No way… I stop…and it's hammer time."

Amy poked the hammer further into the pocket to be stealthy. "I'm nice! Piko Piko is for a struggling boyfriend!" she called out, smiling happily at the thought of him struggling into her love.

"I'm not your boyfriend!"

The moment he turned away, she grabbed the hammer's handle and with a clean swipe, threw it straight at him. Sonic didn't stand a chance. Piko Piko smacked into his quills, getting stuck and tangled in Sonic's hairdo. He lost balance and fell to the grassy ground. A sitting duck!

Amy jumped him like a hungry-hungry rhino. "But you're still mine! Gotcha!" and her hands squeezed around his chest, making it several inches smaller from gushing affection.

Sonic shook in fear and terror, pink nuzzles all over…tormenting, violating him. It didn't take long for a kiss to steal the virginity of his cheeks. That girl was all over, she was everywhere, and he was too nice of a guy to peel her away. In fact, all the warmth was getting to his head…dizzy. Sonic struggled like a hero with her hammer still in his quills. And like every hero, he had a backup plan

"Eww, Amy! No… NOOOO!" he wailed, smelling her peachy lips approach his muzzle. Idea!!! "Hey, are those new gloves?"

Amy blushed like a tomato. Sonic never showed this much attention to her hands. In fact, her cheeks burned so much, she covered them with her palms. The moment she let go, Sonic grinned "I knew you'd notice! They're my lucky Sonic-catching gloves! Cream says… HEY! Get back here immediately!"

Her last sight of him was a cloud of blue wind. Even the Piko Piko still attached to his head didn't stop the hedgehog, nor did the gloves

"Better luck next time!" his happy voice sounded from afar.

Amy plopped on the ground, hitting the grass angrily. "Crap! Even Cream's lucky gloves didn't work. Oh, I'll never catch my Sonic…"

She could have gone like this almost for five hours. In fact, her obsession with Sonic was worse than Eggman's with world domination. Amy's friends tried to give her anti-Sonic drugs to make her forget mating season, but her love was too strong. No pill could cure her. Only Sonic's eternal presence made her feel better.

She sighed lovingly, remembering his soft pelt and masculine aroma. What a perfect husband…

In her sweet silent infatuation, she couldn't notice a pair of red eyes staring at her from a tree. It was Shadow. He jumped off, turning on his soap shoes to sneak up to her without noise. The hedgehog huffed to get her attention.

"Need help?" he asked, seeing Amy's head turn.

"Sonic!"

Half-blind from crying too much, she jumped at him, squeezing tighter than before. Shadow was in deep trouble – he couldn't breathe, which was obvious by how puffy his eyes got. He growled, using all his might to unlock his lungs from Amy's hug.

"Get your imperfect claws off me. I am Shadow the Hedgehog." He made off with the trademark 'don't play games with me' pose.

Amy smiled at the gesture, checking him out. "Sorry… You really look a lot like my boyfriend. Cute, too!"

Shadow wondered what to say to that. He had to be collected and emotionless. "No!"

Failure. Amy smiled wider.

"You don't think you are cute? It's okay! You'll learn to like it!"

He growled, eyeing her down. "No, I mean, I don't look at all like that faker. In fact, I want to help you."

"Really?" her eyes shone like two lighthouses at those words.

"I'm not faking with you."

She approached him, hands ready for a strangle hold. "Really really really REALLY?!"

"Do you want my faking help or not?!"

"Really!" she squeaked, looking at him with more sweetness than a hedgehog's eye could imagine.

"Huh?"

In a blink of an eye, she hung down from his neck, giggling. "You're cute when confused. Alright, you may help me!"

Shadow's plan had several…drawbacks. One of which was having a pink love demon literally breathing down his neck. Still, if this was a SMALL collateral damage of having Amy around. The pain he'd cause Sonic would be ULTIMATE! He grinned cockily at his own idea, which made Amy think the introverted guy secretly liked hugs.

She kept getting heavier…and slightly uncomfortable in this pose. "Amy Rose, you can let go now. You shouldn't behave this way until **operation Ultimate Jealousy** commences." The female just giggled. "Amy…are you listening to me?" Her lucky gloves squeezed him nice and tight to show she listened to every word. "I can't breathe! Let go." Shadow panicked: she wouldn't let go! He'd meet Gerald in hell! He couldn't sacrifice himself so young and immortal. Shadow decided to be patient with suffocation; a slender figure came into view. "No wait, keep it up, Rouge is coming over."

He grinned. Rouge was perfect for spreading useful gossip.

She smiled. Holding this hedgehog felt as good as being with Sonic…maybe even better?

* * *

That's all for today! Hope you liked it. There will be more soon! ^_^


	2. Shush!

_Love in the Shadows_ by Shaddie's Fan

Chapter Two: Shush!

A dastardly glint appeared in Rouge's eyes when she saw Amy hanging from Shadow's neck. The bat felt it would be nice not to disturb them. And it's exactly why she came up to tease Shadow in his private moment.

"So, Mr. Ultimate is stealing Sonic's girlfriend? I hope I'm not interrupting _your_ robbery."

Not even Shadow could have guessed she'd be so ridiculously blunt. Sure, he expected a tease, but he didn't even know what to say to that. Disagreeing could upset Amy and his plan would be ruined. Nodding off or being silent could cause more gossip than his brain could imagine.

He needed an idea fast. Rouge could easily make him…blush with the next tease. Think, Shadow, think. Rouge must have done something silly…something to shut her up with.

"I have pictures of you hugging the Master Emerald…"

It was a lie, of course, but it was the only thing he could think up on such a short notice. Her reply was most unusual.

"Everyone does! Knuckles is having it dry cleaned after I 'violated' _his_ priceless jewel."

Idea! "Don't you think you could just snatch it from the cleaners'?"

Rouge was surprised by this, but after a few blinks, the bat put her hands over her mouth, hiding a ferocious wide grin. "Stay. Right. Here." And she ran off.

Now Shadow, double-content about how he had outsmarted Rouge, barely noticed that Amy was still cuddling him, attracting several random passersby. A few fans managed to get pictures with the awestruck hedgehogs without it registering in Shadow's memory.

Shaking his head to return to reality where he has yet to outrun that faker, he found Amy daydreaming as well.

"Take me with you, Sonic… You're not too young to kiss," she whispered, delicately stroking his white tuft of fur. The caress quickly turned into a playful but very painful pull.

"Amy, stop faking with me! We've got work to do!"

The pink hedgehog blinked, looking up in a semi-dream state. She was honestly surprised it wasn't Sonic she was holding. Though, she would definitely recommend the blue blur to stop shaving his chest hair and let it grow nice and fuzzy!

"Oh! So am I cool with you…I mean Sonic?" with that Amy let go rather hesitantly. It felt cozy in the black hedgehog's arms…what a nice huggly cushion he'd make, with cute stripes, too!

"No, not yet. That is why we must give you…" Shadow paused, his eyebrows pulled together menacingly. They kept tugging closer until a unibrow formed. He was ready to reveal the first mission: "**A makeover**."

"I'd pluck those eyebrows if I were you, Shadow," Amy pointed out, poking his brow to compare it with Sonic's.

Her point confused him, but Shadow did his best not to blush and pulled out a shiny Chaos Emerald to cover his cheeks. "But you're not. Let's go. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Amy didn't have time to gasp at how suddenly she appeared next to a top secret beauty hangout. She skipped in place happily, reading the sign on a small white building downtown.

"**Espio's Covert Ninja SaloOn**! Shadow, that's the fanciest stylist in town!" Amy squealed like a maiden that met her handsome prince charming.

"Quiet! It's a secret!" Shadow hushed her, and quickly brought her in, holding her mouth with his hand so no more noise was made.

They entered the pearly white building through a small glass door. Inside there was an ordinary receptionist's desk next to an armored steel door. A neon sign glowed above the door: "Ninja powers in progress. Ugly must die!" A few small potted plants were on the tiled floor. The place looked like an entrance to a regular office building, if it weren't for the safe door and an extraordinary receptionist, Vector the Crocodile.

"Hey, Shads! Who's your dame tonight?" the croc greeted him, chuckling.

Shadow let go, putting the Chaos Emerald in front of his mouth to suppress an embarrassed smile. "You remember Amy."

"Oh yes! Amy, The Rose. I think Espio scheduled you for an eyebrow treatment, Shadow. Ya must have brought her to watch the guru at work?"

"Sort of. I need to talk to Espio."

Vector frowned at the last word. "We prefer to call him the guru in this establishment. Names cost you extra for talking uglily. Even the air you breathe here is stylish. Don't smirch it with those last season soap shoes."

"Fine! So when can I…uhh…Amy have her appointment?"

The crocodile took out a palm computer and scrolled all the way down to the screen. The last entry on Espio's schedule was set for "distant future". It was Silver, who wasn't even born in this timeline. The guru was popular even in alternative realities.

"NEVER!" Vector hissed. Shadow's ebony turned pale for a second. The crocodile smiled then, erasing an M. Jackson from the queue. "Hahahaha! I was messing with ya. Just wait for the guru to finish."

Steam filled the room when the door heavy opened. It was so thick and white that Shadow could barely breathe. Then again, he didn't know whether it was steam or Amy, who kept strangling him in excitement. Entrance doors opened and the cloud left.

"Stay pretty, good soul."

Everyone else blinked, as if they had just found an "I O U" in their trousers. Espio looked at them understandingly and explained that Sir Steamalot needed to refresh its style.

Shadow glared. "You're a stylist to the clouds?!"

Espio frowned better than Shadow glared. "Stars, Ultimate Harmony Failure."

"Don't call me that, or the secret will be out!" Shadow said, doing the ultimate squint. Espio was defeated.

"I'm NOT gay!"

The ebony one snorted. "And you do guys'…hair!"

Espio folded his arms almost as tight as Shadow could. "Ugly must die, and I am the only one gifted with ninja powers to fight it."

Vector came in between the two, with an air freshener wrapped around his nose. "Shadow, do NOT irritate the guru with your peach-scented breath. Keglevich is vodka, not a breath mint."

Amy felt on outs in this masculine talk. Shadow wasn't even bothered by her cuddle, so she let go and slapped both of them indignantly. "Make me over, now!" The Piko Piko was out. Amy meant really expensive business.

Espio snapped, eyes wide with unseen terror, his cheek burning from her palm. "Code Blue! We have a pink demon!"

Charmy flew out of the safe room with a purple rope. The guru pointed at Amy hissing "fetch" under his breath, and the bee buzzed off to work. He loved wrapping up naughty customers! Their bills were…funny! And looked more like phone numbers than receipts.

"Blue! BLUEEEY! Come here, bluuuuuey, don't give me the bluuues!" Charmy sang in a drunkeningly-awful tone. Amy shut her ears, becoming defenseless.

"What was that all about?" she asked, a bit dizzy, but wrapped tight in a thick rope.

Espio bowed with his hands brought together. "The curse of pink is now lifted. Amy, you may enter. Charmy, bring me the brass tweezers. Shadow came to see his fashion maker."

Amy was gracefully flied into the safe, Shadow followed. When the guru left, Vector closed the door and looked around. No witnesses. Good.

The sign glowed red.

"Ninja powers in progress. Ugly must die!"

* * *

Tabby's Note: That's all for chapter two! Sorry it took so long to write, but they didn't have internet in Swiss villages… Anyway, home again and I don't mind suggestions for Amy's makeover. She's all wrapped up now so…tee hee anything can happen!

Now review! Make bunnies happy!


End file.
